Something Wicked this way comes
by Mezazra
Summary: Teresa Parker goes on a secret mission to free her vampire brother from a prison designed just for him. Once he gets out he murders everyone there and turns Teresa into a vampire too.
1. Wicked

**(Insert Bad Moon Rising-morning ritual)**

A lone helicopter was making its way to a specific island in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. The copter seemed to be at war with the hurricane it was in the middle of. The hurricane seemed to center itself over this island. The pilot began losing control of the aircraft but eventually it stabilized. The stability came not from the pilot or any of their actions but from a suit of metal armor that began to replace the copters failing engines. Obviously this was the hero know as Iron Man.

After basically Superman flying the helicopter to safety on the nearby island's helipad the iron avenger waited patiently for it's occupant to disembark. After several moments the occupant finally exited the vehicle reveling a woman dressed in somewhat tactical gear but mostly she was dressed in a business casual garb.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit from the CIA's top Agent Teresa Durand?" The Iron avenger asked with some humor in his voice.

"The director had a dream. It worried her so she sent me here to check on the prisoner and to request an increase in security." The agent responded evenly.

"How is Natasha doing anyway?" Tony asked the young woman.

"The director was fine until this dream now she's scared... And I've never seen the boss scared." Fear could be heard in Teresa's voice.

After a long pause the iron mech spoke his face plate opening up revealing that the one young Tony Stark was in fact a very old man. His head was full of gray/white unkept hair. His trademark facial hair was still visible however. "How about I give you a tour of the place and you decide if we need more security?"

After her slight nod in the affirmative Tony sighed before turning around and leading her to a nearby door.

"This island is in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. There are no vehicles that could get a person off the island. Supplies are dropped once a year. And the plane that leaves the supplies never land. Any children born in the island are sent back to the mainland with 24 hours.

The prisoner has been kept here for nearly fifty years now. And I personally doubt he'll ever leave."

As they neared the door Tony knocked on it. Teresa noticed it has a very specific tune to it. Before long the door opened. And the two stepped inside. What Teresa say had taken her by surprise.

"I had read-" Teresa began but was cut off by Tony.

"Yeah it's true. This entire island is devoid of any advanced tech. Everything on this island is run by manual power. Men and women working together. (Heh) It kinda reminds me of the dark ages when I come here. But it is necessary. The prisoner could take a box of scraps and make a weapon of mass destruction."

"Yeah but what's the full story?" Teresa asked glacing at the Iron man walking next to her.

As she entered she could see various uniformed officers walking about their day. The entire island was nearly completely covered in one building and here on the inside of the giant metal box it truly felt like a prison. She couldn't imagine living her life in here.

"10,000 guards, only one prisoner and only one door to the outside world. A door that requires the strength of ten men to open. On an island sourounded by the Atlantic ocean. With no vehicles within a thousand miles. That's the kind of security this prison boasts. Most of the guards are volunteer Shield agents at that."

"With that in mind mind miss do you think our security is adequate?" A scientist looking dude said as he approached the pair.

Looking at his Teresa saw that he was wearing a lab coat. He had a beautiful set of green eyes. Additionally he had messy black hair but a kind face.

"Ah Dr. Banner I guess you were listening in on the comms?"

"Yeah Tony. Miss Durand it's a pleasure to have you hear. Nat talks about you a lot." The doc said as he reached out and gave the time lady a hand shake.

"Pleasures all mine big guy." At that phrase for some reason the doctor flashed back to the day all this started.

(Flashback to a courtroom)

"You do understand what you're saying?"

"I do your honor." The prisoner informed the judge.

"You're pleading guilty to several hundred counts of murder of the first degree?"

"I am your honor."

"Well in light of the overwhelming evidence in support of your track record-"

"I'm sorry for interrupting your honor but I would like to request that my record be struck from consideration in the precedings." Voices had rung out in the courtroom as attendees shouted in protest.

"Order, ORDER." after waiting for the room to quiet down. The judge looked at the defendant in a pondering manner. The judge began looking over some papers in front of them. "I see here that the prosecution is asking for life in prison but you are requesting for the death penalty?"

"That is correct your honor." The prisoner stated evenly. He didn't look sad or happy but he still wore a tiny smile on his face. He didn't even seem to be in the room. As if his mind was a million miles away.

The judge stared at the defendant for a long time. Then looked out over the crowd in the room. Finally the person took a look outside a nearby window. "I can't in good conscience sentence you to death." Hearing those words the prisoner's smile faded. "My ruling is life in prison with no chance of parole." Just before the judge slammed the gavel the prisoner spoke.

"I'm begging you to please reconsider. If you let me live the world will regret it. If you send me to a normal prison I will eventually get bored and break out and I no longer trust myself. The world saw the monster I am. Please I don't want to hurt anybody innocent." The prisoner actually had tears in his eyes.

"Then I will commission a new prison to be made one that even you will have no chance at escaping."

In the audience one of the attendees had been Dr. Banner. He had been the many who voiced their displeasure during the processings. But to hear his ominous warning had sent shivers down his spine at that time.

(Flashback ends)

The group had made their way outside the prisoner's room. They were in an observation deck. In the room only one person stood. And he was the best at what he did. Even if it wasn't nice.

Sniffing Logan looked at the newcomer. "You kinda smell like him a little."Logan said as he jerked his finger in the prisoner's direction.

"Well I am a CIA agent according to his file so we're his parents." Agent Durand answered as she moved to look out at the prisoner from the nearby window.

 **(Insert Jen Titus-Oh Death)**

From her vantage point she could see that he was wrapped in various chains coming out of the walls. It made him look like a mummy except instead of bandages there were chains. The only part of his body not in chains was his head itself. Looking closely at his month Teresa noted a mouth guard that reminded her of Optimus Prime.

"Earlier you said this place was full of volunteers explain." Without looking at the group Teresa continued staring at the prisoner.

"This prison was designed by Reed Richards at the prisoner's request-"

"And stretch sure as hell didn't want to do it." Interrupted the Wolverine.

"Yeah well as Tony was saying Reed took into account all of his strengths and skills when making this prison. Those chains are strong enough to hold even me. And that mouth guard prevents him from casting spells. He's wearing a special jacket that recurringly injects him with a powerful sedative that keeps his nerves asleep." Taking a step towards the window Dr. Banner pointed at for strange fan looking decided. "Those were designed by Reed and Charles Xavier. Essentially-"

"They make him brain dead." Logan interrupted a little venom in his voice. "He doesn't deserve any of this. I've killed at more than him even after what he did fifty years ago and I haven't been locked up."

"Plus the three of us visit here often as added measures of security." Tony added "So with all that in mind do you think we have enough security."

Turning around Teresa looked each man directly in their eyes before saying anything. "Why is his heart monitor off? Does he eat anything? How do you know if he's even alive?" She more that each man had graying or white hair. These guys were old and tired. She wondered why they were still doing this. Did the prisoner mean that much to them.

"As I said earlier the sedative doesn't allow for much of his nerves to be active-"

"His heart hasn't pumped for over forty years but he's alive." Logan interrupted again he too went over to the window. "Oh yeah he's definitely alive in there. At this point I think he's been waiting."

"Waiting on what?" Teresa asked

"Don't pay attention to him he's paranoid." Tony stated while frowning at Logan.

Teresa walked behind each of the heroes who were now looking out of the window so the prisoner.

They heard her ask. "What's with all the fireflies? I thought the room was sealed."

"It is. One day they just appeared. Doc Strange couldn't find any problems magically neither could I scientifically." Tony answered without looking behind him.

"In some cultures fireflies represent souls." Dr. Banner gave his fun fact of the day.

"Well then that's a lot of souls." Logan said frowning as he realized something he could no longer smell Teresa for a brief moment.

"10,000 to be exact." Teresa responded. "By the way my name isn't Durand. It's Teresa Parker!"

With that the heroes turned around and saw Teresa fade right before their eyes. Tony glanced at the cell and could see Teresa in the room with the prisoner.

(With Teresa)

The agent was releasing the restraints on the prisoner. Before long the chains were dropped and the jacket removed. Taking a step back Teresa noted the monitor hadn't indicated a heartbeat yet.

"Come on big brother."

After several long moments ,what felt like hours to Teresa, she heard it. A long deep breath was taken as the heart monitor beeped once.

Soon the prisoner opened his eyes revealing that the part that was once white was now black and the blue of his eyes now glowed ominously.

He spoke only one thing weakly his voice cracking from lack of use. "Teresa."

The younger agent replied. "Oh hello Death."

 **This is intended to be a two shot and reveals a major character from one of my stories and what happened to them so do you guys want to see the second part let me know in the reviews. People die in the part two.**


	2. Chains

**So to the ghost i enjoyed that song. So the character whose origin this is is revealed here. I hope i can deliver. But i reiterate I'm not very good at writing fight scenes. At least i don't think so.**

 **(Insert Casey and Ali Edwards Devil trigger)**

Standing before her older brother made Teresa shiver as the temperature in the place dropped several degrees as if light and heat were running from him. He only stared at her not moving even though he was free of his chains. Taking initiative she spoke to him. She understood why he last himself get locked up. She understood what he became during the incident 50 years ago.

She turned around as if in a presenting manner. Showing her neck to her older brother by tilting her head to the right side.

"After so long you must be thirsty? Please drink." She spoke softly but without fear in her voice.

For his part the prisoner looked at her for a long moment before opening his mouth. Four different individual teeth underwent a change. They elongated into what would remind some of a wolf. Four teeth as long as fangs. Two at the top and two at the bottom.

He made no sound before Teresa felt him bite into her neck. See didn't even feel pain like she thought she would. It felt more like a syringe being stabbed into her neck as if to draw blood. She could feel the teeth themselves drawing the blood from her body. She had expected him to drain her dry and then she would wake up a year later thanks to her healing factor having to track him down but no instead she could feel it. He had stopped drawing not and now he was injecting her with his venom. Soon she would evolve like her brother.

After several moment he stopped biting her. He suddenly looked strong as if he hadn't been locked up for 50 years. She heard him growl it sounded more like a dragon though. There was even a clicking on his throat. Finally he spoke.

"It's too late. Peter Parker is dead. Now only the Wolf remains." The being now identifying himself as Wolf said in a sinister voice. "He started dying when his wife and children were murdered. He died when he was bitten by that vampire and I was born."

"Then help me avenge his death!" Teresa responded coldly. As she spoke lightning flashed and thunder roared in the background. "Come" she said while motioning to follow her. "Stark has his suit outfitted with teleporters. He'll have a small army on the island by now."

"It was Peter Parker's dying wish that I never awake." Teresa could hear dark chucking after that. "What irony that it is his younger sister that releases me." Turning around Teresa could see that the Wolf was slitting his wrist. Instead of red blood a blue metallic material began to cascade over if body forming a suit that was reminiscent of his uniform. However it was a light metallic blue all over. She could make out circuits in it's design as she openly stared at the process.

She recognized it immediately. Her brother had aquired the first Symbiote God. It was the first symbiote created by their father using Peter's blood. It was sent into space in a bid to hide it from Oscorp by shield. According to shield records the suit ended up entering a wormhole that spit it out shortly after the big bang. During it's lifetime it had bonded to be various gods from many alien cultures until it was of such reknown even Thanos steered clear of it's section of the universe.

However ,during the klyntar invasion of Earth, it left a dying host and made its way to Earth. Once here it found and bonded to Peter carrying with it the powers of several eons worth of gods. Funny how even with all that power Peter couldn't save his family but he damn sure avenged them with it. And now the Wolf had access to it. At the time Peter had named it Bradley.

As Bradley finished morphing over the Wolf it generated a sleeveless coat to go around the Wolf's imitation of Peter's suit. As the Wolf walked towards the nearby door and passed Teresa he reached out a hand patting her head. In an instant she felt it. A piece of Bradley leaving the Wolf and forming a similar suit for herself. She could feel it's godly power flowing into her veins. It was intoxicating to say the least.

As Wolf opened the door he was greeted to the sight of hundreds of agents and various heroes all with their guns and weapons trained on the pair specifically the Wolf though.

He started chucking ominously.

"What fun!" He then began to walk out into the army's midst. "Look dearest sister the Iron Man has brought dinner." The next part was delivered with such menace it sent shivers down every single person present's spine. "It would be a shame not to partake."

Before the carnage of biblical proportions began and before Teresa could respond the Wolf added one more teasing statement.

 **(Insert Celldweller Switchback)**

"My name is Death and the end is has come at last."

With that all hell broke loose. I wish I could say the heroes were able to stop the Wolf however this story ends tragically for all heroes involved.

 **(5 minutes later)**

Teresa was a little in shock. Not just at her new power but at her brother's viciousness towards his former comerades. Those that could be killed were killed. Those that couldn't now wished that they could. Hearts were ripped out, spines severed, heads decapitated, lungs crushed arms and legs broken and minds devoured. Be you man, woman, beast, or god nothing escaped his gaze. And all that stood in his gaze felt his wrath and his hunger.

We now find the pair standing in front of Tony Stark. The old man was a mess on the ground whimpering quietly. He looked up at the pair and then behind them. At the unconscious forms of The Hulk and Wolverine. Tony still couldn't believe that Peter could knock them both out with one punch. After dealing with them he had ripped Tony out of his armor effortlessly.

"You know the only reason I haven't killed those two is because they're immortal right?" The Wolf asked grinning down at Tony who could only whimper more in response.

 **(Moments later)**

With the carnage over the Wolf turned to Teresa.

"Why did you help me?"

"There's someone I want you to meet."

After that what the Wolf could immediately tell was a portal opened up and a figure with a face the Wolf couldn't believe walked through. Not much could surprise the Wolf but this person sure as hell did. Well their face at least.

"And just who are you?" The Wolf asked.

"My name is L..."

 **So i gave you guys the origin of my God of all Symbiotes Bradley in this one. He's my version and i emailed marvel about giving the symbiotes a god and months later bam there is one. I'd like to say it was because of my email. As some of you know i email marvel my ideas about specific things all the time and a lot of them are implemented. But i have my original intentions in my stories like Bradley. i emailed them about Teresa and giving us a definitive answer as to whether she is his sister it now. They did just that in comics. I kinda hope she makes it into the mcu now that i think about it. Anyway that's my rant later all.** **And no i don't think they stuff happened because of my just wishful thinking.**

 **p.s. if any more of you have a song in mind as a sort of theme song for a specific character let me know in the reviews and I'll give them a listen. if i like them they'll probably be added to a story for whatever character you think the song fits.**

 **PLEASE FAV, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW. AND SUPPORT MY .**


End file.
